There's never an ending
by Heartris
Summary: Once bitten, twice shy it isn't in Rena's dictionary. Hurt by the same person twice, what will happen again? Who is this 'Revenge's on my Mind? A tale of confusion and betrayal. Where the unexpected happens. OCxSasuke, HinataxNaruto. warning!OOC
1. The Ending

_**There's never an ending**_

**_It's my first story so it is short and brief._**

_**They said everything have a beginning but what about the End? The End is the Start of something new. **_

_**DISCLAIMER; ALL THE NARUTO CHARACTERS YOU KNOW HERE does NOT belong to me**_

* * *

Rena's POV (letter) 

30 June 2007 22 00 Hrs

Dear Letter,

Grandma said that if I wanted keep my memories away in a place, I should keep them in a letter.

And I did. Grandma said this was the paper of Fate; it gave a fresh start for her. I hope this will does the same for me too.

How should I start? How about today's noon ….

30 June 12 00 hrs

I was sitting at the back of the class, try to listen to Iruka-sensei's lesson but I couldn't.

Should I confess to Sasuke today? What if he rejects me? I don't think he would do that … he is too nice to do that but …

"Ding Dong Ding Dong"

There goes the school bell, something tells me I should not confess today but Kairi said Sasuke love me…

Soon I reached the Sakura's tree where Sasuke and I first met.

"Hey Rena-chan!" Sasuke called out to me as I approached …

"Heyo Sasuke-kun" I replied as I sat beside him.

Strange … Why wasn't anyone else here today? Lady Lucks must be shining on me!

"Sasuke-kun … I …" I stopped as I looked into his eyes, they are so memorizing.

"Yes Re-na-chan?"

"I love you." There, I said it.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke laughed at loud.

I don't think he know I meant it …

"Sasuke … I really meant it!" I stared into his eyes to show that I meant.

Not only did his laughter didn't stop, it was louder.

Soon, he stopped laughing but the way he looked at me … it seems as if I was nothing to him.

"Listen … I'm going to say this once, and don't you cry on me! I don't like you, I don't even like you as a friend, and you see … you're such a nerd with your big, round, thick glasses and such long skirt. You are too reserved. So get of my sight you worthless thing."

His words came crashing down into me. Nothing could be worse than this but how wrong I was …

"Well done, Sasuke-kun. I got it all recorded and it's showing at the school's café right now. It was all the moment everyone was waiting for; I thought it would never happen!" Kairi said as she came out from her hiding spot.

I finally realized the truth.

It was all a plot, to disgrace me.

I was betrayed by my closest friends.

And almost everyone in the school, teachers included is viewing my confession.

I'm hurt.

Tears start to tickle down my cheeks.

No! I should not be crying …

"Are you Rena Koizumi?" I turned my head around, facing the principal.

Yes. Nothing could be worse.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your parents died in a car accident."

I fainted.

After that, all that had happened was history.

My parents had cut off all ties with their relatives except for Mom's parents but they passed away last year. I was to be admitted into an orphanage next morning.

continue writing

With this, I end my old life and mark the beginning of a better life. Throwing all my memories away and taking up a new identity And an new name.

Yours Sincerely,

Tomoyo Koizumi.

_**

* * *

Reviews please.**_

_**It's a short chapter because I'm not used to write detailed story yet. **_

_**That's it; it's the end and a new start.**_


	2. The Beginning Part1

_**There's never an ending Chapter 2**_

**They said everything have a beginning but what about the End? The End is the Start of something new. **

**Disclaimer; All the Naruto's characters you know here DOES NOT belong to me.**

**And now, I'm going to call Rena as Tomoyo to avoid confusion on my part.**

_**

* * *

Tomoyo's POV**_

I stared at the letter.

Tomoyo Taniyama would be my new name.

It would be a new beginning to my old life.

Today was just too much, my parents passed away …

I never loved them though. Never. They were workaholics. All they care about is their work.

Now … where is the 'magic ink' which my grandma gave me?

There it is!

_**Flashback**_

"Rena, I'm going to give you the paper of Fate's set. Be sure to keep it safe. This set will give you a new start of everything and there a catch which you would found out later in due time. Listen to this carefully, if you ever want to put an end and make a new beginning. First, write the ending on the paper then pour some the 'magic ink' on it. The words would disappear. Then on your next day, write about your beginning on another face of the paper. After that, you find a glass bottom and stuff the letter in and throw it out into the sea and write your contacts there." Rena's grandma finally finished talking.

"Contacts?" the five year old Rena asked.

"Like your address, your phone's number or your email."

"But if I throw it out into the sea, won't it break?"

"It all depends on Fate, my dear. Trust me."

"What did it do to you, grandma?"

"It gave me my happiness, your grandpa."

Rena's grandma smiled kindly.

_**End Flashbacks**_

Rena poured the ink onto the paper and the words disappeared. Will this give me happiness?

I just have to sleep and wait for tomorrow then.

_**Time Skip**_

I was on the police car, driving to my new house, note that I didn't use home. I didn't attend my parents' funeral, I had an option whether I want to or not but I declined. I wanted a new start. Peoples would gossip about that but I don't care.

"We're almost here" the driver said.

I glanced out of the window, the orphanage was normal.

The car soon stopped and I stepped out of the car, walking side by side with the policeman.

Somehow, I knew I was going to hate this place.

_**Time Skip**_

I was right. I hate this place.

There was the caretaker of this orphanage; Hoshi-san.

She was friendly to me but she is always busy with stuffs.

If Hoshi-san was the queen, then Mina Hamai was the princess. She was pretty and smart and act all princess-like. She _seems friendly _to me but my instincts told me that it was just an act. I got to be careful of her. She could fool everyone except me.

That's all the things which are meaningful to say.

_**Time Skip**_

I was right. The minute _she_ sensed my unfriendliness, _she_ put on an act.

_**Flashback**_

"Leave me alone please." I glared at her, making it clear that this conversation had ended.

"You'll regret this" Mina smirked as she fell to the floor.

What the?

Tears started coming out to her eyes. I was going to help her out when …

"Mina, what's wrong?" all the children all crowd around her.

So this is the princess.

"Koizumi-san … she … pushed me when I was trying to be friendly…" After that, Mina broke into tears.

Wow, got to admit that her acting skill is world class.

_**End Flashbacks**_

So now, I'm an out-cast. They all turned their back on me. Oh well, that suited me just fine. I don't need peoples like that.

_**Back to Letter-mode **_

Dear Letter,

My new life begins, settling in my new house soon; note that I didn't use the word home.

My new life began when …

Yours Beginner,

Tomoyo stuffed the letter into an ice lemon tea's plastic bottle, can't seem to any glass bottle around here.

I'm going to the beach nearby first thing tomorrow, I wonder what awaits me?

**

* * *

Chapter 2 is up and ready! **

**By the way, I'm not familiar with Japan's education system so I might mess up a bit, do pardon me.**

**And please review! Thank you.**


	3. The Beginning Part2

_**There's never an ending Chapter 2**_

**They said everything have a beginning but what about the End? The End is the Start of something new. **

**Disclaimer; All the Naruto's characters you know here DOES NOT belong to me.**

**And now, I'm going to call Rena as Tomoyo to avoid confusion on my part.**

_**

* * *

The Beginning Part2**_

The sun shines on the bed of Tomoyo Koizumi.

"Argh …" Tomoyo mumbled as she grudgingly rose up; only to see a new addition to her –ahem- bed which just recently decided to paid a visit to Rena.

There was an army of ants and honey on her bed.

She blinked an eye, and blinked again.

She looked at it as if it never existed and got down the bed and saw eyes staring at her from the door.

'I wonder why they were staring at me like that, as if waiting for me to shriek since there was an army of ants and honey on my bed! Like that would ever happen!'

Tomoyo walked off laughing and left the room, passing by the children.

(A/N each child get their own room because this orphanage have a large area and there is not much children but imagine that the room is half the size of your average room, a small bed and a table plus a closet to store clothes)

Now, let me introduce to you Mina's closest _friends_.

The vice leader of Mina's group of friends, Miki thought, 'is she for real?'

Mika thought, 'she's dense'

Misa thought, 'she is undeserving of her name'

And they sweat dropped.

"Looks like we have to try harder." They said in unison.

"Mina is too kind, we have to punish Tomoyo for her sake!" Mika voiced out.

"Let's go!"

_**Time skip; after breakfast-beach**_

Tomoyo had just grabbed a bun and ate it while walking to the beach.

'The air is fresh' Tomoyo breathed in.

She reached the seaside and sat on the sand, enjoying the sun rise.

'It's the perfect time to throw the bottle. To me, sun rise means a beginning while sun rise means an ending'

She threw the bottle out to the sea; it was like freeing a bird out of it cage.

She smiled and headed back to the orphanage.

If Tomoyo had stayed a little longer, she would had saw the waves pushing the bottle back to the sand and our favorite raven hair boy had picked it up.

_**Back at the orphanage**_

After she had returned, she went up to her room and on her laptop.

She realized that someone whom she does not know had added her to his or her's msn.

She accepted it, knowing she shouldn't but did it anyway. double clicks on his name.

_Where's my Life: Hi_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Hi_

_Where's my Life: Who are you?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: That's my line! Btw, I added you because I read your tale on the paper of Destiny._

_Where's my Life: oh … why don't we be friends?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Hn._

_Where's my Life: Hn._

_Revenge's on my Mind: Hn._

_Where's my Life: Hn._

_Revenge's on my Mind: Hn._

_Where's my Life: Hn._

_Revenge's on my Mind: HN!!!_

_Where's my Life: HN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Fine, you win._

_Where's my Life: so what's your answer?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Sure_

_Where's my Life: How old are you? I'm 12_

_Revenge's on my Mind: same._

_Where's my Life: ic … do you live in Japan; Konoha?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Of cuz and I found your bottle on the sand of Leafy Beach_

_Where's my Life: what? I threw it there, I saw it float far!_

_Revenge's on my Mind: You saw wrong._

_Where's my Life: so …._

Tomoyo and this mysterious 'Revenge's on my Mind' had chatted via MSN for the whole day until dinner came and they had to go.

_**During Dinner **_

Tomoyo strolled to the dining room. There were a hundred orphans and in each bench, there were ten children sitting on it.

Tomoyo glanced around for an available spot.

There was only a seat unoccupied and it's was among the teenagers.

'I hope they are not a servant of Mina'

She moved to that seat. It was beside a 15-year-old teenage girl. She had long straight black hair and hazel eyes. She was about 1.7m, the height of a model. Her eyes were twinkling as she talked animatedly with her friends.

'I'm safe; I don't think they will notice me. The only effect I have on her will be that my dullness had managed to dull her shining aura.'

"You're new here right? I'm Tan Xue Li but please call me Xue Li!" the girl beside her said.

Tomoyo was jolted out of her seat.

"Yes. I'm Tomoyo Koizumi, nice to meet you."

Soon, there was another eight self introductions.

All in all, they were the A.M organization.

"A.M?" Tomoyo asked.

"They stand for Anti-M. You know the four M's right, Mina, Miki, Mika and Misa. They rule 91 of the school while we teens hang out together. Each is their own leader." Akari Honda, 15 years old and best friend of Xue Li was an average looking girl with brown hair and black eyes.

"But it might decrease to 90 soon!" Hikaru Hidaka winked at Tomoyo. Hikaru was 17 years old and by next year, he would go out to the society. With his blonde hair and aquamarine eyes, he was quite a look and as you can read, flirty.

"Hikaru! Lay off Tomoyo-Chan! She's only 12!" Osamu Hidaka scolded Hikaru. Osamu was the brother of Hikaru. He was your everyday-oh-so-typical-bookworm. Like Hikaru, he have blonde hair but with a darker shade of blue. He was 16 years old and wore thick glasses and you could see him holding a book almost everytime.

Tomoyo blushed.

"Wow, I never thought someone else could see the real Mina…" Tomoyo stated.

"As you can see, we are all teens and could comprehend things in a more mature and wiser ways." Xue Li answered her statement.

"Yeah! She acts all innocent and sweet just so everyone would follow her every whim." Akari continued.

"Not to forget making use of her beauty" Hikaru added on.

"I don't see anything sweet, innocent or beauty about her" Osama commented as he read and eat while holding a book under the table.

And the conversation continued until Hoshi-san had motioned for silence.

"Minato Namikaze-sama and his wife had decided to adopt one of you and since they are one of the largest corporations in the world. So please put on your best behavior and just be yourself." She smiled kindly.

The children began to fill out of the dining room.

"Tomoyo! If they bully you, just come to us ok?" Xue Li said to her kindly.

"I would try to, Xue Li"

"Ja Ne!" and Tomoyo had gone off.

When she arrived at her room, she quickly went on her msn but 'Revenge's on my Mind' was offline.

'I hope I get to meet him tomorrow.'

With the thought of chatting with him in her mind, Tomoyo drifted off to dreamland soon.

_**

* * *

End of Chapter 3; The Beginning Part2**_

_**A/N Just to let you all know, Tomoyo had not fallen in love with him yet. It's just an infatuation when she was alone and insecure. This person makes her feel more secure.**_

_**I would soon edit chapter 1 and 2 soon, it will be before chapter4 because I made some mistakes with the names and such.**_

_**And please review, each review would encourage me to write more (:**_

_**Chapter 1 – 3 are already edited and chapter will be out on 12/12/07, 12pm I hope (:** _


	4. The Arrival

_**There's never and ending Chapter 4: The Arrival**_

**They said everything have a beginning but what about the End? The End is the Start of something new. **

**Disclaimer; All the Naruto's characters you know here DOES NOT belong to me.**

**And now, I'm going to call Rena as Tomoyo to avoid confusion on my part.**

* * *

"Tomoyo-Chan!" Hoshi-sama was waking Tomoyo up. At least she was trying to. 

"Anyone has any ideas to wake her up?" Hoshi-sama's eyes pleaded for the children at the door to help.

"Hey, I drop your laptop." An unknown monotone voice echoed the room.

"I doubt that …" her voice was interrupted by Tomoyo's shout.

"WHO BROKE MY LAPTOP? YOU GOT TO BUY ME A NEW ONE!"

"Will work." Hoshi continued and sweat dropped o.o'

"Tomoyo-chan, are you awake now?"

"Of course I'm awake now, who broke it? How's the damage?"

Tomoyo's eyes settled on her laptop.

'Phew …'

"Now that you're awake, please go down for breakfast, Minato Namikaze's family are here and dress in your Sunday's best!"

"Hai ..."

Tomoyo groaned inside, why should I bother to go anyway, not like I would actually be adopted by them!

Nevertheless, she had changed into her best looking dress; it was white and flowed below her knees. It gives off an innocent and serene aura.

She carefully walked down the stairs, trying not to dirty her dress. Soon, she was called by someone.

"Good morning Tomoyo!" The quad; Xue Li, Akira, Hikaru and Osamu greeted her.

"Good morning…" she replied in a very bad mood.

"What's up with your tone?" Akira asked her.

"I had the worst morning call I ever had."

"Oh? Got soaked in wet water?" Xue Li was drying her hair with a towel.

"No."

"Someone shouted in your right ear?" Akira was scratching her right ear.

"No."

"Someone tried to strip you naked?" Hikaru's clothes were wrinkled.

"No."

"Someone stole your book?" Osamu was gripping his book more tightly than usual.

"No. But it's close."

"What?"

"Someone said that they DROPPED my laptop. Can you imagine it?"

"Yeah … yeah"

All of them except Osamu had one thought in their mind: She is as weird as Osamu. Except Tomoyo has the obsession for laptop instead of books.

Soon, they reached the dining room.

As usual, she joined the teens' bench, there was a small talk but it stopped when Hoshi-sama made an announcement.

"After this, you're allowed to bring your toys …" and she glanced at Osamu and Tomoyo.

Osamu and Tomoyo were confused.

"Books or laptop to the back garden, one by one, you will present yourself to Minato Namikaze and his wife while their son will be playing with you all. And there would be a young boy coming to join you today."

'Probably another homeless kid'

The children began to go to their room to get their stuffs while some just headed straight to the garden.

Tomoyo was about to leave but someone bumped into her and stained Tomoyo's dress with coffee.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it was an _accident_!" Mika smirked.

'I bet my life that it was intentionally done!' Tomoyo screamed in her head.

Hoshi-sama was passing by and saw what was done.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm sorry, you can't meet Minato-sama in this state. They are wealthy and powerful so you can't meet them in your casual clothes and it will be a formal meeting."

"Oh … "

'I don't really care'

Tomoyo went to her room to change into clean clothes and brought her laptop out to the back garden.

Once she arrived at the garden, she heard a declaration.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future CEO of a really big corporation! Believe it!"

"How could someone like you be a CEO? Stop dreaming!" Numerous mockeries soon followed after this.

"If you're a CEO, then I'll be the Prime minister of Japan!" Laughers was heard.

'I feel bad for the kid, maybe I should help him since he is probably the new kid"

Tomoyo walked towards the crowd and pulled the devastated Naruto under a tall and big tree.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked me while Tomoyo was opened the laptop.

"Nope, I don't. But just believe strongly in yourself and I might believe you."

"What's the point …?"

"If you believe in yourself, there a chance but if you don't, it's zero."

'He seemed encouraged by my words, good for him and I got to warn him of Ms"

After explaining Mina, Mika, Miki and Misa to Naruto and lots of outbursts from him she opened her MSN, hoping 'Revenge's on my Mind' was online but sadly, no.

"Mina-chan!" Hoshi-sama called out to her and let a little boy go.

"Hai!" and she followed Hoshi-sama.

'She'll probably be adopted' Tomoyo thought.

"Hey, why did you tell me about them?"

"Aren't you staying here?"Tomoyo raised her eyebrow.

"What you– "

A window popped out on the desktop's screen.

'Revenge's on My Mind' had signed in.

"Shhh …" Putting her index on her mouth, she clicked on it.

_**-In the MSN Conversation's Window…-**_

_Where's my Life: Yo!_

_Revenge's on my Mind: yo.._

_Where's my Life: What's up?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: nothing much, just a stone on my chest_

_Where's my Life: oh? Tell me if you want, letting it out would lift that stone off your chest._

_Revenge's on my Mind: A few days ago, I hurt a girl. My friends and I was planning to get her to like me in the romance sense and she did. I don't want to go on the details but she lost her parents on that day…_

_Where's my Life: wow, you're that mean and cruel and evil_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Hey!_

_Where's my Life: it's the truth, I was hurt like that a few days ago._

_Revenge's on my Mind: right … now I feel like a jerk. My older brother cut all ties with my family yesterday …_

_Where's my Life: wow, that hurts but not as much as the girl_

_Revenge's on my Mind: I know …_

_Where's my Life: please … do think of others feelings_

_Revenge's on my Mind: I try to?_

_Where's my Life: I don't think you are truly remorse_

_Revenge's on my Mind: I'm not_

_Where's my Life: no use talking to someone like you then_

_Revenge's on my Mind: come on … not like that girl is you _

_Where's my Life: I understand her pain … I take it that you all pretend to be her friends?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: hn._

_Where's my Life: wow, her story is the same as mine_

_Revenge's on my Mind: maybe you're her –chuckles-_

_Where's my Life: nah … the world's not that small_

_Revenge's on my Mind: I gtg, ja ne_

_Where's my Life: ja_

_**End of MSN Conversation**_

"Hey! That should be their son!" someone pointed out.

A boy was standing at the door.

"Hey, your parents are so cool! How are they like? Is your father strict?"

The boy was bewildered.

"How do you know my parents?"

"Isn't he-" the sentence stopped when Hoshi-sama appeared.

"Uzumaki-kun, your parents are waiting for you!"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4; The Arrival**_

_**A/N Hehe, I guess you know what the next chapter would be like now? Things are definitely better for Tomoyo now? ;)**_

_**And there's some options for all the readers out there. **_

_**Do you want ….**_

_**A happy ending with an epilogue (no sequel) **_

_**A sad ending with a sequel **_

_**Thanks to the 3 reviewers, I managed to write out chapter 4 (and to my boredom)**_

_**And once again …**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! And vote **_


	5. The Adoption

_**There's never and ending Chapter 5: The Adoption**_

**They said everything have a beginning but what about the End? The End is the Start of something new. **

**Disclaimer; All the Naruto's characters you know here DOES NOT belong to me.**

**And now, I'm going to call Rena as Tomoyo to avoid confusion on my part.**

* * *

"Uzumaki-kun, your parents are waiting for you!" 

"I'm coming!" and he followed Hoshi-sama.

A loud grasp was heard around the room.

'What? That weirdo is their son?! Well... He does look like his father but acts like his mother. How come I never noticed?" everyone thought.

'Wow .. Naruto is the largest corporation in Japan's CEO's son…' Tomoyo couldn't believe neither her eyes nor ears.

'It's not my business anyway.'

_**Back in the meeting room …**_

"Naruto … you do know what we are here for right?" Minato Namikaze looked sternly at his son; Naruto.

"No?" Naruto stupidly replied.

All the occupants in the room fell down; anime-style.

"Erm … you see … you are always asking for a younger sister right? But because your mother can't give birth anymore, we decided to adopt a child. So basically, yeah …"

Naruto blinked an eye, blinked again.

"Oh."

His father sweat dropped.

"And we saw this cute and nice girl. Which I think is true since most of the children nominate her." Kushina Uzumaki began.

"Who is she??"

"Mina Hamai"

"Her? I don't want her!" Naruto shouted

"But dear … she's really a nice girl"

"Even if you adopt that actress, I'm never going to acknowledge her as my sister."

"Actress? And do you have another option?"

"Tomoyo!"

"Who is this girl? We never heard her name."

"Oh… someone purposely bumped into while holding a cup of coffee in her hands and so her dress is ruined so she can't meet you."

"What? We'll see her, regardless of her attire!" the couple exclaimed.

_**Back to Tomoyo **_

"Ah choo!" Tomoyo sneezed.

Something tugged her heart.

'Something is going to happen, and I'm not sure whether I like it or not…'

"Tomoyo-Chan!"

"Coming!"

Tomoyo packed her things and went up to Hoshi-sama.

"Tomoyo-chan, Uzumaki-sama and his wife wants to see you so please follow me"

"Okay …"

They brisk walked to the meeting room and before Hoshi-sama opened the door, she glanced at Tomoyo.

"Good lucks." Hoshi whispered to her, you could tell that she understood what Tomoyo was going through and opened the door.

Hoshi-sama walked into the room first and Tomoyo followed her while Naruto walked out and flashed Tomoyo an encouraging grin.

_**!!! MINATO NAZIKAZE'S POV!!!**_

The ''Tomoyo' Naruto was talking about came in.

She had the aura of a fallen angel. Depressing and sad; it's really ironic.

Naruto is hyper active and cheerful while Tomoyo is depressing and sad and cold.

She sat down and introduced herself.

"I'm Koizumi Tomoyo, nice to meet you."

Koizumi? That rings a bell.

"The pleasure is ours." I said, while my wife was planning what to do with her …

I could hear her mutter, "I'll get her contacts, rebond her hair, buy kawaii clothes …."

(A/N I know that Naruto's mother is tomboy but this is a fanfiction '')

Time to question her.

"So ... Koizumi-chan, what are your hobbies?"

I noticed that she flinched when I called her last name.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

Argh, I hate my last name. Umm …Hobbies? I guess I can say internet and reading

"I like to read and surf the internet."

Naruto's father nodded while his mother were weird, she was muttering something while looking at me. Scary …

"If you see someone being bullied, teased or mocked, what would you do?"

Tears uncontrollably started to surface. I was suddenly reminded of back then.

_**Naruto's father's POV**_

Out of nowhere, tears started to appear on her face. Could it be the reason she looked so sad? She was bullied?

_**Naruto's mother POV**_

I was along the lines of dressing her as a fallen angel when Koizumi-chan started to cry.

I hit my baka husband on the head.

"Ouch!" he winced.

"What did you do? Look at her!" I gritted my teeth.

"Nothing! I just asked her what if she saw someone being bullied, teased or mocked!"

"What are we going to do now?"

I pleaded my eyes to Hoshi-san, she was at a loss as well.

I pulled her over.

"What should we do?" I asked Hoshi-san, eying Koizumi-chan.

"I don't know, she was normally cold and distant, emotionless. I never saw her in this state of weakness before. It must be some painful memories."

We looked at her and the tears stopped.

"Sorry …" we heard her muttered with her eyes puffy red.

Kawaii!!! I thought. Wait! Shame on me! But she is really cute ….

_**Tomoyo POV**_

All those memories flooded me … I shouldn't be crying, I should be strong … But my tears won't stop and I shouldn't be crying this much anyway. It doesn't hurt that much, right? I didn't fell in love with him. It's just a small problem; there are so many peoples out there with problems worse than mine. I'm pathetic.

I forced back my tears, after what happened, I should apologies…

"Sorry ..." I muttered

"It's ok!" the woman said.

I cleared my throat words came out from my mouth.

"I'll protect that person, no one deserves that pain. I'll prevent that person from becoming like me; I'll pull him or her out of his dark hole and brings him out to the sunshine. Watching from below in my dark hole, he or she will be washed by happiness. I will also drag those bullies with me to the dark hole."

All eyes were on me after I finished.

_**Normal POV**_

Naruto's father thought, 'the first part was wonderful but the last was dark.'

Naruto's mother thought, 'Such words from a mere 12 years old girl…'

Hoshi-sama looked at Tomoyo pitifully, 'I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, I couldn't help you break out from your shell. I knew you was an cheerful and happy girl. I just hope someone would break your shell.'

Soon, Tomoyo was led out of the room by Hoshi-sama while the Uzumaki family stayed in the room.

"I think we should adopt her…" Kushina started.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Tomoyo Koizumi."

Naruto looked at Minato expectantly.

"Yes, we should help her. I don't know what happened to her but …" his words trailed off.

"Let's do our best!" Naruto continued his sentence.

"I'll talk with Hoshi-san" Minato stood up and went to talk to Hoshi-san.

After that, they did the paperwork and Tomoyo was going to join them after a week.

_**When the announcement was made **_

"Everyone, Tomoyo-chan is going to leave us next week and join the Uzumaki family." Hoshi-san announced.

Silence filled the air; they don't know they should be happy or sad. Firstly, it meant that Tomoyo is leaving them but she is leaving them for a rich and powerful family.

But Tomoyo was flabbergasted the most.

'What? I'm …ad...o...pted …? It can't be true!' Tomoyo stared at Hoshi-san, waiting for something like … 'oh I'm sorry, it was a mistake' or a 'just joking'

"You may all leave now"

'Nooo!'

Students left the dining room, thinking 'it's not my business, I don't know her.'

Tomoyo was as white as a ghost.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to miss you! Hey ... are you alright? Your face is whiter than white" Akari's tone was warm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tomoyo snapped out of it.

"I can't believe you are adopted before you're stayed here for a week!" Xue Li looked at me. It was clear she was happy for her.

"Lucky you! Or unlucky you?" Hikaru patted Tomoyo's head.

"Congratulations" Osamu spared a glance at Tomoyo and then turn back to reading.

They all said the usually night greetings and Tomoyo fell right onto her bed once she reached her room.

"What will happen now?" Tomoyo sighed.

_**Sasuke's room, midnight and Sasuke POV**_

'Where's my Life'… she's different from all the peoples I knew yet somehow, I felt that I knew her before. Something is familiar yet I can't figure out what it is.

I wonder if she is angry from our last conversation, she sounds agitated.

Bleh, why should I bother about her? I bet she is just a silly fan girl, better hit the sack now.

Sasuke went to bed while looking at the moon.

It's a new moon tonight, I wonder if Rena is also looking at it now, it so, I want the new moon to help me tell her that I'm sorry.

And he drifted off.

_**

* * *

End of Chapter 5; The Adoptionl**_

_**A/N Ahaha, Sasuke finally appeared, I thought it was weird why I never wrote much about Sasuke.**_

_**Oh, and don't bother to vote, I'm going to be nice, it's a surprise. **_

_**Ja ne ;)**_


	6. Filler Sasuke

_**There's never and ending; Filler (Sasuke)**_

**They said everything have a beginning but what about the End? The End is the Start of something new. **

**Disclaimer; All the Naruto's characters you know here DOES NOT belong to me.**

**As stated, this is a filler chapter, which means I'm going to write about what happened to Sasuke and hopes this will clear your doubts if you ever had one. There'll be a lot of time skips and such.**

_**

* * *

Time: 3**__**rd**__** day (chapter 3) Sasuke POV-Strolling to the beach**_

I don't understand why Itachi had insisted to be a model. Why can't he agree to whatever father had in plan for him. I can't stand their arguments every night. And Mother did nothing to make them stop!

_**Flashback Last night Dinner**_

"Itachi, you are already 17 years old, you'll help me out at the company tomorrow." Fugaku Uchiha stated to his eldest son.

"But I'm going to the modeling company tomorrow for a try-out." Itachi protested.

"Hn." It clearly meant that Fugaku does not care and that Itachi must come.

"I'm old enough to decide my future now!" Itachi barked to his father.

"I'm your father and I know what's best for you!"

"You only know what is best for the company!"

"You get to inherit a large company, what can you complain about?"

"I don't care about inheriting it, Sasuke can have your bloody company and I don't care!" Itachi pointed to Sasuke.

"But you're the eldest! You should set a good example for Sasuke!"

"I'm not going to the company tomorrow and that's that!" Itachi stormed off to his room.

Fugaku's wife and Sasuke were silent as Fugaku left the table after Itachi and Ayano Uchiha followed her husband.

(A/N I don't know Sasuke's mother name so I just made one up '')

Sasuke was alone again like last night and the night before that …

_**End Flashback**_

I would like to inherit the company but I would like it better if they stop arguing.

Sigh …

Time sure flies fast, I'm already standing on the sand.

I saw the waves carrying a bottle and pushing it to the sand.

It looks as though it was beckoning for me to take it.

I walked towards the waves, bent down and picked up the ice lemon tea bottle; there was a paper inside.

I opened the cap and took out the paper. Scanned it and put it back. I muttered, sounds interesting.

I returned home and added it to my msn contacts.

_**Time Skips**_

I was about to go offline when the voidexistence had added me to his or her contacts and a MSN conversation window popped out.

_Where's my Life: Hi_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Hi_

_Where's my Life: Who are you?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: That's my line! Btw, I added you because I read your tale on the paper of Destiny._

_Where's my Life: oh … why don't we be friends?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Hn._

_Where's my Life: Hn._

_Revenge's on my Mind: Hn._

_Where's my Life: Hn._

_Revenge's on my Mind: Hn._

_Where's my Life: Hn._

_Revenge's on my Mind: HN!!!_

_Where's my Life: HN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Fine, you win._

_Where's my Life: so what's your answer?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Sure_

_Where's my Life: How old are you? I'm 12_

_Revenge's on my Mind: same._

_Where's my Life: ic … do you live in Japan; Konoha?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Of cuz and I found your bottle on the sand of Leafy Beach_

_Where's my Life: what? I threw it there, I saw it float far!_

_Revenge's on my Mind: You saw wrong._

_Where's my Life: so …._

After that, we chatted the whole day. She is an interesting girl, a worthy opponent.

"Sasuke-sama, dinner is ready." One of the maids informed me.

I sighed; knowing what would happen but something tells me today is going to be different.

I arrived and saw my brother and father have a staring contest but then the food was done and they broke it.

There was an uncomfortable silence and father broke it.

"Why didn't you came today." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I told you, I was at the modeling company." Itachi replied.

"I told you to come"

"And I said I wouldn't"

"I'm your father; you have to listen to me" That broke Itachi.

"I'm sick of you, controlling my life, I'm leaving this family!" Itachi stood up, walking off to the door.

"Itachi!"my father shouted and Itachi stopped.

"Once you step out of that door, you'll be disowned, do you understand me!" my father continued.

My brother ignored it and left.

Once brother left, father went back to his room with mother following after him.

I'm alone again and this time, my brother is leaving me for good. Meaning I'll shoulder all his responsibilities and expectations from father.

I could not touch my food anymore so I went back to my room.

Unconsciously, I was reminded of Rena Koizumi; that nerdy and idiotic girl. Was this what she felt? This loneliness once she realized the depth of the truth that everyone was pretending was pretending to be her friend and that she lost her parents. If so, did she felt worse than me? I must be much more painful than what I felt now. I felt guilty.

Her fast flowing teary face appeared on my mind. I tried to sleep but I kept thinking or her.

I felt worse in every second until everything blacked out and I was finally asleep.

_**A VERY long Time Skips**_

_**-In the MSN Conversation's Window…-**_

_Where's my Life: Yo!_

_Revenge's on my Mind: yo.._

_Where's my Life: What's up?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: nothing much, just a stone on my chest_

_Where's my Life: oh? Tell me if you want, letting it out would lift that stone off your chest._

_Revenge's on my Mind: A few days ago, I hurt a girl. My friends and I was planning to get her to like me in the romance sense and she did. I don't want to go on the details but she lost her parents on that day…_

_Where's my Life: wow, you're that mean and cruel and evil_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Hey!_

_Where's my Life: it's the truth, I was hurt like that a few days ago._

_Revenge's on my Mind: right … now I feel like a jerk. My older brother cut all ties with my family yesterday …_

_Where's my Life: wow, that hurts but not as much as the girl_

_Revenge's on my Mind: I know …_

_Where's my Life: please … do think of others feelings_

_Revenge's on my Mind: I try to?_

_Where's my Life: I don't think you are truly remorse_

_Revenge's on my Mind: I'm not_

_Where's my Life: no use talking to someone like you then_

_Revenge's on my Mind: come on … not like that girl is you _

_Where's my Life: I understand her pain … I take it that you all pretend to be her friends?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: hn._

_Where's my Life: wow, her story is the same as mine_

_Revenge's on my Mind: maybe you're her –chuckles-_

_Where's my Life: nah … the world's not that small_

_Revenge's on my Mind: I gtg, ja ne_

_Where's my Life: ja_

_**End of MSN Conversation**_

Every time I talk to her, I felt that I was a different person. I seemed happy.

I can't help but thought of what she said about me; mean, cruel and evil.

Was that what Rena thought of me after that innocent prank?

It would be nice if this WML was Rena but that would be impossible. But maybe I could pretend she was her and apologized. I would see what was wrong in what I did to Rena but I felt bad for the results.

I'll do that the next time we chat and asks for her name, if she is willing to tell me.

Something tugged my heart; somehow, it said that I would meet Rena soon, _very soon._

I don't know if I'm prepared to see her the next time, to actually apologize to someone; that would be my first.

Me. The famous cold and emotionless Sasuke Uchiha and I actually apologized to someone? That would be unheard of.

Damn. My ego is kicking in, got to push it back.

Sigh … Where's Naruto when you need him.

Although he is an annoying and dense person, he is cheerful and somehow, it would make me feel better; mainly because I'm grateful I am not him.

Come to think of it, he said that he is going to an orphanage but I don't think he actually knew where he is going…

_**Flashbacks**_

"Sasuke-teme, my father said that we are going to a place where all the homeless children are at, I wonder what it is."

I looked at him strangely.

"You're the stupidest person I ever knew"

"You know where that is? Tell me!"

"No."

"Plaese?"

"Hn." I ignored him and continue to read my book.

I had managed to learn the art of ignoring. Being friends with Naruto, I had to learn that.

He finally left me alone when he realized none of his words had registered into my brain.

_**End Flashbacks**_

WML is an orphan, I wonder if she'll get adopted by Naruto's parents. I doubt that, it couldn't happen could it?

_**

* * *

End of Filler (Sasuke)**_

**A/N I don't why I wrote this filler but maybe it is because I was bored and I wanted to write but had a writer block in chapter 6.**

**Heh … guess what I'm going to say next, it's 2 words, starts with an **_**r**_** and ends with an **_**e**_

**Hmm …. Guess guess! **

**It's ….**

**It's …**

**Rat hue ( i know this is lame but i'm kind of crazuy right now)**

**Joking ;)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Each and every one of your reviews will make my day!**


	7. A new Home

_**There's never and ending Chapter 7; A New Home**_

**They said everything have a beginning but what about the End? The End is the Start of something new. **

**Disclaimer; All the Naruto's characters you know here DOES NOT belong to me.**

**I just thought chapter 5 and 6 clash a bit, the only excuse I can give is that it happened at different time ''**

_**Normal POV**_

"My Fallena, wakey now!" a cooing voice was heard in Tomoyo's room.

'Argh, who is Fallena? And why are there people in my room? Ignore them Tomoyo! Get back to sleep …'

"Kushina dear, stop calling her Fallena." Minato looked around the room.

"Tomoyo's my fallen angel! That will be the theme for her clothing! And I wonder why Fallena hasn't woke up yet…"

Kushina shook Tomoyo. There was no reaction from Tomoyo.

"I'll buy her a better laptop later; this laptop is completely worthless, slow and small." Minato commented as his eyes landed on Tomoyo's laptop.

'L…a….p…t…o…p…?' Tomoyo jolted up.

"Fallena, you're finally awake!"

"Fallena…?"

"That's the nickname you has for you."

Tomoyo twitched.

Tomoyo's brain was still registering what happened.

'Right … Fallena my new nick, Naruto's parents are here. Today is 16 July, meaning today is the day they are bringing me – '

"What?!" Tomoyo was awake now.

"Are you awake now?"

"I think …"

"We'll be at the office with Hoshi-san, please find us there after you're ready."

And they left the room.

Tomoyo went to clean up and took the bag she packed out.

"Thump..." The door was close quietly.

'I wonder if Xue Li them are awake yet, better go and give them a morning call'

First, Xue Li's room got to prepare a bucket of water.

"Xue Li!" Tomoyo had gone into Xue Li's room.

"Sigh … Guess I really have to use this …"

"SPLASH!"

"What? What?" Xue Li was awake now but her hair was dripping water.

"Just a wake up call from your beloved, Tomoyooooo-chan!" and Tomoyo sneaked out.

'Next is Akira, heh.' Tomoyo smirked.

Tomoyo stealthily stood beside Akira, stationed her mouth on Akira's ear.

'1 … 2 … 3….'

"AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AHHHH!"

Before Akira could catch her, Tomoyo ran off.

'Now it's Hikaru … But do I really need to strip him naked?' Tomoyo shivers.

Opening the door to Hikaru's room, it was like a storm had sneaked in.

Avoiding empty snacks, cups, Tomoyo soon reach Hikaru bed.

SPLASH!

Tomoyo had dumped a bucket of water onto Hikaru head but there was no reaction.

"HIKARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Tomoyo shouted in his ear, it was even louder than just now but he still slept on peacefully.

Tomoyo tried every other ways possible, tickling, making a big ruckus etc but still …

"Grrrr… Hikaru the worst! Guess I really got to do it" Tomoyo gulped.

Tomoyo stared at Hikaru's shirt.

She unbuttoned the shirt, as it reached the last button ….

"Hey sweetie." Tomoyo froze.

"It was just dream talk but … why can't he wake up now?'

Hikaru was bare-chested now and he still slept on without a care in this world.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

Gulped.

Why can't he wake up now??????

I started on his jeans, unbuttoned it … all that left was the zip ….

I touched the zip.

"Never knew you wanted me." Hikaru yawned.

"What? Where's your reaction?" I blushed as red as a tomato.

"What reaction? You're not a crazy mob of fan girls anyway."

"Damn ... all that for nothing …"

"Tsk tsk, words word"

"HMPH!" And I stomped out of his room.

Now its Osamu's room, I won't expect much reaction but I'm going to try anyway.

Reaching Osamu's room, I saw his room, it was crowded with books.

And I actually saw a book stand. You know? A book stand. That book was actually WEARING A CROWN, WITH A CLOAK, and IT WAS LIKE A KING.

Of course I stole that book, the book which was treated like a king.

And then, the room darkened.

IT REALLY DARKENED! IT WAS SUDDENLY A DEVIL HIDEOUT! MALICIOUS LAUGHTERS WERE EVERYWHERE AND THERE WAS THIS KILLING AURA BEHIND ME. IT WAS VERY THE EVIL.

I looked behind me; hairs were standing up as I saw Osamu.

At that instant, I feared for my life.

"Here…you….you… gg...oo" I handed him the book and ran for my life.

Never will I stole his book again, and I'll forever stay away from his room!

I reached the lobby, it was 9pm now, and I saw everyone. (Xue Li them)

"Tomoyo …" They chorused.

"Hey…?" I cringed.

They were folding their arms and stepped forward.

I stepped backward.

They began to lung at me.

I prepared for the worst and closed my eyes in fear.

"TOMOYOOOOOOOOO" they cried out sweetly and hugged me. Eh?????

"WE'LL MISS YOU!"

"Heh … I'll miss you all too…" Tears started to surface.

Sure … two weeks and 3 days weren't that long but they were the first bunch of true friends I had.

I really will miss them ….

"BASH!"

Maybe not.

Xue Li was lecturing me about waking people up politely while Akira's fist was on my head. Hikaru was smirking evilly at me. Osamu was causing the room to darkened, hahas …

"Tomoyo, are you ready?" Naruto's father appeared. Thanks goodness, I'm saved!

"YESSSS!"

He raised his eyebrow.

I looked behind me, THEY SHOULD BE ACTORS! THEY LOOKED LIKE ANGELS.

"Nothing wrong …" I replied …

"So Fallena, shall we go?" Naruto's mother looked at me.

Fallena? FALLENA?

There were fists in their mouths.

"Yeah…"

"Let's go then" She winked.

I stared at Xue Li, Akira, Hikaru and Osamu with teary eyes.

"Fine, we forgive you." They grumbled.

I nodded.

I walked of the orphanage with Naruto's parents; maybe I should start calling them my parents now?

"We'll miss you! Come back to visit us soon okay?" they waved at me.

"I will!" I waved back.

I stared at my ride home.

It was a limo.

A LIMO? WOW! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD EVER RIDE ON ONE!

"What are you waiting for? Get in?"

_**Time Skip- A New Home**_

We soon arrived at my new home.

I stood there, mouth open in my mind but in reality I was just staring at that FREAKING HUGE MANSION!

It was bigger than whole of the orphanage!

Oh well, this is my new home.

_**End of **__**Chapter 7; A New Home**_

**A/N it's a little OOC, pardon me ''**

**I rushed at the end because I had no idea what to add on. **


	8. Settling In

_**There's never and ending Chapter 8; Settling down**_

**They said everything have a beginning but what about the End? The End is the Start of something new. **

**Disclaimer; All the Naruto's characters you know here DOES NOT belong to me. **

"Fallena!" A highly energetic noise could be heard from inside the house.

Naruto burst out of the door, Tomoyo jumped back.

"Naruto, don't scare her, introduce her new home first." Minato stated and opened those big doors.

Tomoyo stared at it.

_**Tomoyo POV**_

Wow, it's not like what I had thought from the outside; western styled house. Instead, it had a homely and nice feel to it.

Naruto's mother or should I say my mother; guided me to my room with Naruto and his or my father following behind.

We reached soon at a door. She handed me a key and smiled.

Did she mean that I should open my room with this key?

Nevertheless, I opened the door with the key and push opened the door.

I was surprised and shock with mixed feelings. Should I be happy or sad?

The room's theme was midnight. The night sky was painted on the ceilings. It was beautiful.

The walls had mist painted on them. It felt relaxing.

The furniture was all light purple in different tints.

And most beautiful of all was the bed. It was king sized, and look princess like.

OH MY GOD. I spot a laptop! A LAPTOP!

I rushed to hug it.

_**Normal POV**_

All the occupants in the room except Naruto and Tomoyo had sweat-dropped.

A laptop was enough to make her happy like that, huh …

After a long five minutes of hugging at the laptop, Tomoyo finally stopped.

"Ahem." She coughed and tried to compose herself.

Kushina looked sideways at Naruto and Minato.

They were confused then Minato went 'Oh!' and dragged Naruto out of the room.

"So … Fallena, let's get you a make-over …"

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes!"

Kushina grab hold of Tomoyo's hand and pulled her out of the room and into the limo and off to the salon.

Tomoyo sulked in the limo, crossing her arms.

"Come on Fallena, it's not that bad!"

"But …"

'I don't know what's wrong, a make over doesn't sounds bad but I acted out of instincts'

"No but!"

Silence filled the room as Kushina began to take out her phone and make plans for the make over.

Tomoyo spaced out at the window.

'What should I call them? It's all so confusing…'

First, they had a spa, manicure, pedicure, eyelashes, hair etc …

It was a total make over.

Tomoyo's dry and unhealthy hair was now soft and silky. Long gone her thick bushy eyebrow, it was replaced by a neither thick nor thin eyebrows.

Her face was cleared of pimples and such and her eyes were shining. There were no thick spectacles to hide her beautiful purple eyes.

"Tomoyo, you're beautiful." Kushina said as Tomoyo looked into the mirror.

Tomoyo was surprised; she never knew that she be this beautiful.

"Are you ready to shop?" Kushina smirked.

"I think …" and Tomoyo was rushed out to shop.

They shopped the whole day and came back home at eight, just ready for dinner.

During dinner, Tomoyo felt at home, they never neglected her out of the dinner topic and invited her to talk.

After that, Tomoyo had retired to her room.

She glanced around.

'It really is beautiful …'

She opened her new laptop and began to transfer her items from her old one to the new one.

Then she went online in MSN.

ROMM had started a conversation with her.

_**MSN Conversation Window**_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Hey…_

_Where's my Life: Hey! _

_Revenge's on my Mind: How is your new home? _

**(A/N Tomoyo just told him that she was adopted she never stated who.) **

_Where's my Life: Not bad …_

_Revenge's on my Mind: Oh? _

_Where's my Life: Yeah… I love it! _

_Revenge's on my Mind: icic_

_Where's my Life: btw, what's your name? _

_Revenge's on my Mind: I don't want to tell _

_Where's my Life: How about a nick?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: S.U then_

_Where's my Life: SU?! Rofl._

_Revenge's on my Mind: Got a problem?_

_Where's my Life: yes, how you get that?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: just my initials._

_Where's my Life: Ohhh._

_Revenge's on my Mind: Yours?_

_Where's my Life: Fallena …_

_Revenge's on my Mind: …_

_Where's my Life: what are you doing._

_Revenge's on my Mind: nothing_

_Where's my Life: really?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: nope._

_Where's my Life: then?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: nothing_

_Where's my Life: fine_

_Revenge's on my Mind: is that your real name?_

_Where's my Life: of course not, it's what my foster family called me today, kind of got used to it._

_Revenge's on my Mind: how it came about?_

_Where's my Life: I had no idea._

_Revenge's on my Mind: lol?_

_Where's my Life: lol_

_Revenge's on my Mind: when you going to sleep?_

_Where's my Life: what time is it?_

_Revenge's on my Mind: midnight_

_Where's my Life: wow, it's that late, I think I'm going to sleep now._

_Revenge's on my Mind: sweet dreams_

_Where's my Life: sweet dreams._

_**End of MSN Conversation**_

Tomoyo closed her laptop and got ready for bed.

She lay on her bed, it was soft.

Thinking of what happened today and of SU, Tomoyo soon closed her eyes.

With one thought in her mind, who are you, SU?

_**End of **__**Chapter 8; Settling down**_

**A/N I don't know much about fashion or beauty things and I know that it wouldn't be that quick to get the results but bear it with me.**

**I was overseas in the past week and before that, I had written chapter 7 but forgotten to upload it so I'm uploading 2 chapters at once.**

**Going to upload chapter 9 tomorrow since holidays is ending for me and might not have time to write anymore.**

**See you! **


	9. SUM UP

_**There's never an ending; SUM UP**_

**They said everything have a beginning but what about the End? The End is the Start of something new. **

**Disclaimer; All the Naruto's characters you know here DOES NOT belong to me. **

**I had decided to abandon this story, but then I would like to briefly sum it up first. I'm going to post the summary for some chapters. Again, this will be the last update unless someone requested for a chapter. **

**Let's the summary begin!**

_**Chapter 9**_

In this chapter, Tomoyo met Hinata and Neji because their mother was visiting the Uzumaki. Tomoyo and Hinata became fast friends and Tomoyo obviously discovered that Hinata like Naruto.

_**From Chapter 10 to 11**_

Tomoyo began her high school life (Flamed Leaves Academy) after 4 years of home schooling. Note that Tomoyo had not met Sasuke yet and had been chatting with SU. On her first day, she met Choji, Skikamaru, Kiba, Shino and became friends and there's no Sakura yet. During lunch, Tomoyo sat with them but she was not expecting Sasuke to show up. At the same time Sakura showed up.

_A summarized mini preview here: _

_I sat down; waiting for Naruto to introduce his best friend, that person will probably have the same personality as Naruto._

_Footsteps were heard; I looked behind me and froze._

"_This is Sasuke Uchiha, Tomoyo! Don't mind him although he has an ice cold attitude." Naruto introduced._

_I looked down and forced a greeting, it seems he doesn't recognize me. Hinata was looking at me, concerned as she knew that incident. She was about to open her mouth but a pink haired appeared._

"_Oh! There's also a surprised, Sakura Haruno here is my girlfriend." Naruto continued on with his praises of Sakura._

_Oh no…_

_I looked over at Hinata, her state was almost the same as me._

_I stared draggers at Naruto and guided out of that place with concerned looks for Hinata since it was pretty obvious she likes, no love him except to Naruto of course and Sakura? She was smirking. Tell her to die._

_I looked behind and spotted Sasuke Uchiha, my tears was starting to surface, I quickly turned my head. _

_Why? Why did he have to be in the same school with me? After so many long years, to have him suddenly appear in my life? It's not fair. _

_End mini preview._

So after that, for a year, Hinata and Tomoyo stayed away from the group, for obvious reasons and pretty soon, they were wallflowers, forgotten by many and that includes Naruto.

And in their second year, things changed again.

_**Chapter 12 to 15**_

After the first week of Tomoyo and Hinata's second year, during a drama lesson conducted by Kakashi-sensei, he had instructed the class to write out a play and the chosen play will be performed by the drama class.

Then the next week, the play from Ino, the class nerd was chosen.

She would be the director and Shikamaru was the assistant director.

The play was about Chiaki (orphan) and Seiji (rich kid); a pair of childhood friends. One day, to gain popularity, Seiji made a bet with his friends that he will 'confess' his love for Chiaki and after she confessed, he will humiliated her and let them record it. Seiji did it and that broke Chiaki's heart and on the same day, Chiaki was adopted by a rich and powerful family. During her freshman year, she met Seiji again and slowly, they fell in love and have a happy ending.

Ino assigned Chiaki to Tomoyo, Seiji to Sasuke. Hinata played the role of Chiaki best friend and Naruto played the role of Seiji's best friend.

Slowly they started meeting out to rehearse and that spark unwanted feelings to surface again.

_**Chapter 16**_

Turn out that Sakura was using Naruto to get close to Sasuke. Naruto's heart was broken and was crying in a dark corner and Hinata accidentally saw him. She consoled him and Naruto finally noticed Hinata more than his sister's best friend.

The next day, they were going to perform 'Played by You' since if was the day before Christmas and they had a Ball tomorrow.

On this day, Tomoyo found out that Su was Sasuke and realized that she should confess to him as Fallena tomorrow, the Winter Bells Ball.

_**Chapter 17 (Last) **_

Kairi had approached Sasuke and told him that if he rejected the feelings of Fallena cruelly, she would give the only copy of Rena's incident to him or she will play it nation wide.

Sasuke, guilty and wanted to repent his mistakes, agreed.

-Mini summarized preview

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special****  
**

"_Sasuke-kun … I …" I stopped as I looked into his eyes, they are so memorizing._

"_Yes Re-na-chan?"_

"_I love you." There, I said it._

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone...special**

_Unexpectedly, Sasuke laughed at loud._

_I don't think he know I meant it …_

"_Sasuke … I really meant it!" I stared into his eyes to show that I meant._

_Not only did his laughter didn't stop, it was louder._

_Soon, he stopped laughing but the way he looked at me … it seems as if I was nothing to him._

"_Listen … I'm going to say this once, and don't you cry on me! I don't like you, I don't even like you as a friend, and you see … you're such a nerd with your big, round, thick glasses and such long skirt. You are too reserved. So get of my sight you worthless thing."_

**Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
**

"_This is Sasuke Uchiha, Tomoyo! Don't mind him although he has an ice cold attitude." Naruto introduced._

_I looked down and forced a greeting, it seems he doesn't recognize me_

**  
Happy Christmas  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again  
**

"_Chiaki wait! I … I .. I love you." The words rolled out of Sasuke's mouth._

"_Seiji, I'm … I'm afraid of you." I I looked away form him._

_Sasuke turned me towards me, our lips was only an inch apart._

_Memorised with each other eyess, our lips was closer and closer…_

"_Knock, knock" someone knocked on the door._

_We pulled apart._

**  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
**

**We sat down on the fountain, waiting for each other to say something.**

**This year, to save me from tears  
I'll send it to someone special  
**

**I looked into her eyes, they're always memorising. ****  
**

**Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

**Lost in his world, my mouth magically opened…******

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

"**I …"******

A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

"**Sasuke …" **

**He seem surprised that I know his name.**

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

"**I love you." I said again, as I fell into the deep hole of love again.******

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the bery next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

"I'm sorry but I neither love nor like a stranger who I met over the net." Sasuke said cruelly, I wanted to explain myself but I noticed Kairi with a camcorder.

"Why …" Sasuke began.

"Why?" I questioned him.

"I thought you changed!" I shouted at him.

"You hurt me twice! Isn't that enough? "

He looked clueless, I snapped.

"From this day onwards, I, Fallena,"

"Rena Koizumi," he was surprised

"And Tomoyo Uzumaki shall not have any connections to Sasuke Uchiha as known as SU in my life again." He paled and I continued.

"And good byes to you, Kairi." I whispered for them to hear and ran back to my limo.

Sasuke was rooted to the ground.

'I guess we could never be like Chiaki and Seiji.'

_End of mini preview_

_**Epilogue;**_

After 10 long years, Sasuke met Tomoyo again. But she was wearing a ring on her left index finger with a man and a baby in her arms.

They stared at each other, locking each other grazes. Then, Tomoyo walked past Sasuke without any greetings, not even a nod.

And this is the end of 'There's never an Ending.' And this marks the beginning of a new story.

_**End SUM UP**_

**A/N Btw, just a present from me if you read this A/N, Tomoyo is NOT married and that baby is NOT hers and that man beside her was Osamu, her fiancé while the baby was Hikaru's.**

**There won't be a sequel, obviously.**


End file.
